My Adventure
by The Guildmaster 509
Summary: 2 teenagers find a magic copy of the first Wheel Of Time book that teleports them into the books story
1. Meet Me

My Adventure In The Wheel Of Time -  
I am just a fan of the eye of the world not the author   
I sat reading the eye of the world in my room. I read to where Thom Merellin had gone missing or had died I wasn't sure which.I had only fallen asleep because I had jazz music on. The following morning I awoke ate breakfast then played Tekken Tag for a bit Jin and Jun vs. Kazuya and Heihachi.Strange events happened that day.

I rode to Garys' house with my PS2 memory card and one of my favorite games Motor Mayhem. We played it for a little while then I asked "Hey did you ever read The Eye Of The World?" "Yeah why do ya ask"  
"I saw a guy on a black Harley wearing only black"  
"Did ya see his eyes"  
"No his hoody covered his eyes"  
"Do ya think...he could be a Half-man"  
"Perhaps, I'm not sure"  
That ended our conversation. I sat in my room hours thinking "Maybe no but perhaps DAMNIT NO!!!" I thought that more than once.

My head raced then I thought about all the times I saw that dude:the Wal-Mart,the mall,Main Street, and the strangest my drive way. Who the hell was he 


	2. Our Discovery

Chapter 2 -  
I have told my story so far and it's a little slow going at first but crap man it gets better.  
That night (it was saturday) Gary called "Hello" "Hey ya remember this mornin' when you told me what most people would say is a bunch of bull shit"  
"Yeah so"  
"Well you can give me my copy back because 1 hour ago some dude gave me a new one"  
"Are you serious"  
"Damn right i'm serious motherfucker"  
"OK I think I can make it over in a few"  
Well I went to his house and he was pacing and mumbling something about the Fires of Heaven.  
"YO GARY!" I yelled and that snaped him out of it "Fuck man do you have to be so damn loud"  
"What in the hell do you think you're doing it's 10:35?" I asked with a demanding tone. "Here"  
At that he handed me a book with a snake eating it's own tail around a wheel with seven spokes on the cover. "Do you think that this could be a special copy you know one of a kind"  
"Dude...I...have no fucking idea"  
"Shit man we could get a price on ebay a damn good one"  
"Or...we could read the prolouge and see if it's the same book"  
"Fuck it why not"  
We did we read it and the impossible became possible. As we read I got tired then things got weird. Gary and I both passed out it got realy cool after that. When I awoke I was at Dragonmount with Lews Therin Telamon and The Betrayer of Hope. "WHAT THE FUCK MAN I NEED TO SLEEP OR SOMETHING!!" Gary yelled at the top of his lungs. So after that little discovery with a book We snaped into the book. "Who are you boys?" I snaped out of my little state and well answered. "Um well uh"  
I couldn't remember my own damn name so I picked a random name "Jaryus and he's Gary"  
It was a half-assed lie but it worked "so tell me Jaryus do you come from the waste?" asked Lews Therrin.  
Reminding me of my red hair I lied...again. "Yes I hale from the wastes." Gary stared at me "pretend we aren't here"  
said Gary. So they finished their arguement and thus ended the prolouge

I hope that captivated you enough to review. 


	3. A Sighting

Chapter 3 Please keep up the good reviews I love them!!

So I forgot my name and told them that foney name Gary got mad and screamed at me when the book thrust us out.  
"What the hell Kyle you are retarded we had a chance to live the book and you push us out." I starred at him for a minute.  
"You actually think I fucking pushed us out of the book I thought I was just really high." I said with all seriousness I thought that weed I smoked was kickin' in.  
"Duh of course ya did who else is that fucked in the head?" he retorted.  
"I wonder hmmm oh I know...YOU." I responded rather rudely.  
"Well regardless I think we should read on." He said.  
"Your joking Gary we can't go in there like this we look like we're from our time." I responded in a furious tone.  
"So we go get clothes that look like village clothes." He said without any hesitation "Oh and don't forget some sort of weapon like a knife"  
I knew Gary was serious so I got a bunch of clothes like the kind you see in medevil times movies. I also grabbed a dagger from a old time weapon store. The food I brought was bread,cheese,beef jerkey, and water bottles. However I knew that if this was real I would need something to calm my nerves so I brought a little weed with me. Knowing Gary he probably brought weed too. I got rid of the sunglasses I love so much you know the kind they were in movies about the 50's. I de-spiked my hair and wore it down and slightly combed back.  
When I got to Garys' house he was standing outside in wolfskin and bearhide all sorts of different kinds of clothes.  
It made me feel less flashy but than again who wants to be flahy if you are going to a dangerous fantasy world plauged with war. I thought to myself how weird it will be to see the characters of the book live and in action.  
"HEY FAGGETTE!!!" I yelled at Gary "FUR IS MURDER." after that it was hard not to laugh but still we had to move on. We began reciting the first words of chapter one of book one.  
A twisting portal welcomed us into the fantasy setting. I fell through and saw everything from the first chapter at a birds eye view...then I hit the ground.  
So to bring you up to speed on what has happened. I was reading my book and Gary calls and says to come to his house. We read a prolouge of a book.  
We go into the book. Book charaters are confused(and so am I.) We leave book. we buy stuff so we can go back into book. Gary wears really gay fur clothes. We fall into book. And I write a bring you up to speed paragraph.

The End of the chapter....Not

So then we saw Tammy...I mean Tam and Rand walkin' down a long and winding road(I do love the Beatles.) we ran to catch them and almost missed them. I couldn't think of a good line so I thought of a little joke to tell them instead!  
"Wow it's cold huh speaking of cold..." I began "Who are you boy's?" Questioned Rand.  
Luckily I remembered my name this time.  
"I'm Kyle and this is Gary." I responded.  
"You boy's look freezing why do you not wear heavier coats?" asked Tam "These are the only coats in our possesion. and they have been for some time." I quickly responded before Gary could say something stupid and blow our cover.  
"COme with us we'll buy you some sufficent clothing. and a meal." Rand and Tam both agreed that they would both chip in on a meal but Tam was all alone with the clothes sittiuation.  
I expected to see some wolves or animals of some sort. I was a little upset when we didn't but I could still gape at the open wilderness. The trees were beautiful even if they were covered in frost. The animals that were there were mostly squirls that weren't hibranating. I wished we were there quicker but it was still so beautiful there I didn't care as much After all why rush we have time. But then I saw it a figure cloaked all in black riding a black stalion it caused me fear just looking at him.  
From the look of things Gary and Rand saw him too. I knew Gary saw him because I thought I heard him say something that sounded like 'myrddraal'  
I reached for the nearest thing I could find and threw it towards him...it...whatever they are.  
"Hurry everyone hurry run r un now GO GO GO!!!"I still felt the gaze of death on me. I felt as if it was all I had ever been was hate and death and violence.


	4. Hello Goodbye

Hello Goodbye.  
So here it goes again. And by again I don't mean getting chased by a fade. I mean fucking something up. Every time I do something it gets fucked up.  
I mean I go to visit my friend because he has a book for me and what happens? I get chased into the book by fucking peer presure. I'm not mad at Gary just flustered.  
But still I think this whole thing is his fault. I don't even know why I came. This was just a weed-induced hallucination. Well whatever I don't mean to yak on about my life.  
But still This entire thing could have been avoided if he hadn't called me over. What? Ohhhh you want to get back to the chase don't you? Well fine MOTHERFUCKER.  
Ok so we're back to the whole case situation. When he was chasing us I just stared right back at him. I wasn't going to let him intimadate me.  
As usual I got cocky. "HEY YOU FLAMING GOAT FACE!" I screamed loud enough he was sure to be engulfed by my voice. I thank my seventh grade drama teacher for theaching us diaphram.  
Just then he disapeared in shadow. "HEY WHERE YA GOING YOU COWARD." I started to doubt saying that. But the burning fool wasn't about to come back he could smell it.  
Wait he could smell it. He couldn't smell things in the air before. This was starting to get weird. "Hello goodbye." I said, they all looked at me. "To him of course"  
I don't think they bought it. The smell of a fade was rank. Only their fear is like honey. Like the smell of fresh spring air. They were all looking at me.  
I guess I was acting a little weird. Sniffing the air and such.  
When we got to Emond's Field all the villagers were suprised to say the least. It would appear Tam and Rand didn't usually have company.  
"Ummm Tam why are they staring at us?" I was forced to ask because Gary wouldn't. "You are strange to them they haven't ever seen such garb as this you wear. They are mearly intrested"  
Well that was just swell just what I wanted to do on my saturday night. Or was it sunday. There was no telling if time moved the same here as there. I saw Mat hideing in the bushes.  
"Rand go load the brandy into the inn." Tam said. "You two. Go help." You don't say no to that guy I'll tell ya.  
Right in the middle of carrying the casks Mat came and said something about badgers or something. Right in time for Tam to tell him to help us.  
Mat did. DUH if you read the first book you know that this next scene entices us to hurry and finish so we can have honey cakes. That sounded delicous so I carried box on top of box of brandy bottles.  
I was hungry enough to give anyone great strength. So we finished and I scarfed down about fifteen honey cakes. What can I say when you're hungry you're hungry.  
After we finished I ditched Gary and went for a walk around town. I pulled the joint from my pocket and thought about lighting it. Then I thought what better time and place to quit smoking weed than here.  
"Hello goodbye." I said. "Hello to my new self goodbye to the old me." 


	5. At The End of the WorldWe All Party

At The End of the World...We All Party.

ME

So we left off with me quiting the ganja. Well it wasn't easy. But I found a way to substitute it with something equally as bad. Gambling. Ahh yes dice and stones. I even tought Mat how to play black jack. I was sitting around the campfire one day when Egwene walked up to me. Wearing a quite seducing outfit. With my usual stupidness I didn't realize it was her trying to put on the sexy. I just said to her.

"Hi there." She stared at me disbelievingly. "Hello Kyle. An interesting name that. And an interesting way of living you have. The games you play like this one. What was it umm...'black jack?'" I still wasn't catching the drift. "Just one of the ways of MY people. My father was a degenerate gambler so naturally I learned much of the way a game is played." She still didn't believe I didn't get it. "Hey have you seen my belt knife? I was carving pieces for another game with Mat." She leaned over me -brushing imensely close to my crotch- and grabbed my knife for me. "I haven't seen your friend Gary for a time. Do you know where he might be I know a girl who's had her eye on him for the last few days." I thought for a moment. For the most part he was hitting on girls and drinking. "Oh, the Winespring Inn most likely. I noticed that it's a bit cold to be wearing clothes such as that." She rolled her eyes and passionately kissed me. I was shocked but not unpleased. We walked into sucluded area and kissed some more. She began unbuttoning my jacket. I was really excited now. It wasn't my first time, hell no. My first time was in fifth grade I was on a bus and this sixth grader grabbed my junk and did...well anyway back to the story at hand. Before I knew it my pants were off me and she was on me. And I mean ON me.

* * *

GARY

I was in my room at the Winespring Inn. Next to me was one of Cauthon's sisters naked. I honestly didn't know, I was completely hammered drunk when we fucked. I don't care if Kyle gives me shit. He can whine all he wants about how it's un-ethical. Well, FUCK ETHICS. And fuck Kyle too. He can go do whatever man. That Aes Sedai bitch was eyeing him the other day. Fucking Aes Sedai. Till I was in the book I never realized how annoying they really were. I don't care if Kyle turns out to be a channeler and goes crazy. He's fucked in the head anyway. He doesn't have his ADHD meds or his bipolar meds. Or his most important Skitzo meds. I honestly don't know who I am or who he is anymore. All and all it's all fucked. At the end of the world I'll laugh. At the end of the world I'll have no regrets. Fuck, at the end of the world we'll all party.

* * *

RAND

These strange men. I have no clue where they're from. Maybe Shara the land beyond the waste. I'm going to find out what is they're here for and where they're from.

* * *

ME...again.

Moiraine walked up to me. I was still thinking about last night. About how I had sex with Egwene...twice. And the fact that we were almost caught by Moiraine. "Kyle it's time for us to leave." I don't know why she'd tell me that. "Have a nice journey. And don't forget to write." She smirked. "No reason to right sweet boy. You're coming with us."

* * *

Oh do review boys and girls.


End file.
